


Beauty and handsome beast

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [41]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virion decides to court Libra, fully aware of the implications and not giving a...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and handsome beast

**Author's Note:**

> One of the "I forgot to post it on AO3, but it's already in FFnet" stories. Shame on me!

“Greetings!” came a voice to his ears, startling him from his prayer.

Libra smiled kindly at the Duke of Rosanne. “Hello, Virion.”

The priest knew his concentration was probably fully lost now, so he might as well be civil. The other man was... _weird,_ but still one among all of the gods’ creatures, with good and bad things in equal measure. He could tolerate him enough to call him a friend.

“Why spend this beautiful day in this dreary tent of yours, when you could be outside?”

And apparently today wasn’t going to be one of those times.

“I pray to thank the gods. There is much to be grateful for, including the fair weather,” he answered.

The duke had a strange expression on his face as he knelt down beside him. “Ah, yes. There is a lot indeed. Care if I join you?”

Libra didn’t want to comment on the change. “I don’t see why not.”

He closed his eyes and tried to focus again, and he could feel Virion imitating him. It was nice that he attempted to take it seriously, when few around camp used to...

His hand was grasped tightly. “What are you doing?” the priest asked, a bit too icily.

“Have you never prayed with others, linking your hands?” the duke replied with a question of his own, twining their fingers together. “It is said the energy of the prayer increases, as souls get closer and...”

He stood abruptly, but Virion didn’t let go, keeping him from moving away. He begged Naga for patience in dealing with this difficult man. She didn’t hurry to his aid.

“Why, friend, you look quite flustered!”

“You are acting in an unusual manner,” he said plainly.

“Am I? Apologies.” The duke rose to his feet as well, still holding on to his hand. “Libra?”

“Yes?”

“I must confess, I have something in my mind today I feel I must share with you.”

“What would that be?”

“I have fallen in love with you, in all honesty!”

Libra sighed, rolling his eyes. He had heard this a lot from so many men through his life, one more wasn’t... No. This time, it was different.

As it had happened with the duke’s weird compliments in the past, he felt his face heat up. Virion had committed the same mistake all others had, at the beginning, but he had corrected his behavior for the most part. And now he came in to say those words to him, fully aware that they were both men.

Nobody had ever said it on purpose before, after they found out.

“Virion, I don’t doubt your honesty with me,” the priest said softly, his eyes meeting the duke’s, “but you have been only with women before. Are you sure you can be with another man at all?”

That smirk was incredibly disarming. “I will do my best effort, if you would just say yes.” And he did know how to make someone melt with a kiss.


End file.
